


Friction

by hexterah



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dark Nest Trilogy - Troy Denning, Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexterah/pseuds/hexterah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacen tries to get Tenel Ka to help him find a lost crystal snake but quickly realizes the hunt for it is going to include way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wish I could remember what ridiculous conversation spawned this story. I'm sure it was a group chat of perversion and ridiculousness and this is one of the things that came from it. More perversion and ridiculousness. I'm pretty sure it had to do with us joking about Jacen and his crystal snake. Also, add this to the "Joiner King One Night" list of stories I have going in my collection, hehe.
> 
> Written: 12/18/2006

It was a quiet morning on Yavin 4. Not too quiet though -- there was some noise and it was in the form of a young boy scampering about the Jedi Academy's grounds squealing about a pet that had gotten loose. He was a dashing fellow, looked like his father; same hair, same eyes. Same smirk.

He stopped and peered up into a tree, where a companion of his was perched. She was crouched down on a thick upper branch, her copper hair tied up loosely in its usual braids and her right hand holding her steady on the trunk beside her.

"Hey, Tenel Ka! Have you seen one of the crystal snakes come by here?" He called up to her, shielding his eyes from the early afternoon sun.

She shook her head, and he could see the answer in her silhouette, which in turn moved its leg and planted itself on the branch. He blinked a few times, trying to make out her facial features against the light. 

"Crystal snakes are not very easy to see, Jacen. They are _clear_." Her response was monotone, in more of a matter-of-fact way than a hey-stupid way. Jacen knew this and twisted his lips to the side, his eyes scanning the trunks of trees and the line where the dirt shifted to green. It had to be around somewhere. 

With one last glance to Tenel Ka, he paced forward, shoving vines out of the way. His eyes opened fully at this point, the canopy of trees overhead blocking the harsh sunlight. "Rank?" He called out to the crystal snake, sighing slightly. Reminding himself to ask his sister to help him build better cages for the snakes, Jacen started forward again, his boots crunching over the brush.

There was movement ahead of him and hunkering over, Jacen crept forward, parting some branches ahead of him into a clearing. He saw arms crossed over a chest, legs out crossed at the ankles -- and moving a couple of leaves out of the way -- he saw a face, head tilted back against the tree the man was seated against, eyes closed. Jacen studied him for a few moments, his own eyes widening.

He had to be seeing things.

"You're not seeing things. Come out here." The man's eyes were still closed, but he spoke. And Jacen recognized that voice. It was his _own_ , except deeper.

His mind told him to turn and run, but his feet were carrying him forward, out into the clearing with this man. Finally, the man opened his eyes, which were a deep shade of brown, and leaned forward, pushing his messy head of brown hair off of the tree. "Hi there."

Jacen could only stand there, jaw dropped, eyes narrowed. It couldn't be -- no, was it? It was _him_ against that tree. He was older. The man sighed.

"How I remember days like these..." He was speaking more to himself than to Jacen, who now had his hands balled into fists by his side. What was this, some kind of joke? The man pushed himself to his feet and stepped forward, placing his hand on Jacen's forehead. 

He could feel his body getting light, his joints going limp. The next thing he knew, he was tumbling to the ground and hearing the words, "Don't mess this up."

He didn't understand them; he didn't know what was happening. He just let go and floated into whatever the man that was him had put him into. A vision? Maybe it was all a dream...

_Blinking, Jacen Solo opened his eyes wide and found himself staring at his legs. They were dangling over the edge of where he was seated, ankles crossed and his hands in his lap. The floor beyond was a simple stone with a few lush throw rugs placed here and there. There was steam swirling around him and as he looked up, he noted two thick towels hanging on a rack ahead of him. Sliding off of where he was seated, he turned slowly to the left, realizing he was in a refresher. The counter he was seated on was on his left side now and there was a shower behind him, which was on, according to the noise and mist around him._

_Shifting to the left again, he faced the counter and looked up to the mirror, which he quickly wiped off with a bare forearm. He saw himself, much older than he was used to -- he looked exactly like the man he had seen in the clearing earlier -- except now he was bare-chested and his hair was a little bit shorter. Glancing down to his body, he noticed he was wearing a pair of black pants and a heavy pair of boots. Once he looked to the right, he saw his shirt, along with random articles of female clothing. Jacen tensed up slightly, suddenly throwing his eyes back to the shower._

_Before bothering with that, he let his eyes wander upwards to the decor and design of the refresher. He recognized the architecture. But he couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was. He knew he had seen it recently, it was --_

_"Are you coming in? Or not?" A voice interrupted his thoughts and purred from behind the shower's thick cerulean curtain._

_Gulping, Jacen's gaze quickly hit the shower as the curtain shifted back to reveal an elegant face, high cheekbones and eyes of stone. There was a pile of copper curls pinned to the top of her head and beads of water running down her neck._

_There was a sly little grin that lit up her features, one that wouldn't be apparent to anyone but Jacen, and suddenly all thoughts of this being a dream and the memories of the man in the clearing vanished as Jacen's mind fell back into the current time frame, his thoughts instantly maturing to the situation at hand. He pulled himself back up on the counter and began to undo the clasps on his boots, kicking one off and letting it fall to the floor beside her clothes. She was watching him, her right shoulder leaning against the wall as her hand held the curtain modestly over her body, the blue line cutting across her chest and up against the side of her face._

_Her eyes met his as he pulled off the other boot, dropping it to the ground. They stayed locked as he undid his pants and stood, letting them fall to the floor and kicking himself out of them. He padded across the floor, his eyes never leaving hers, from the carpet to the stone and stopped in front of the shower, his face inches from hers and the curtain the only barrier between them. "I'm coming in, if you'll let me." His voice was no louder than a whisper and almost unheard over the noise of the water._

_She moved back into the tub, away from the curtain and shifted back up to the front, under the stream of hot water. Jacen had been used to being on the move and using sonic showers or sanisteamers, the sound of the water was a welcome change. As he peeked around the curtain and stepped into the shower, he brushed his hair back and inhaled deeply, narrowing his eyes to see through the steam. The first thing he saw was the curve of her neck as she tilted her head to the side and he let his eyes trail downward, over her spine --_

_His eyes tore upwards as she spun around and peered up to him. "You planning on getting clean? Or are you just going to stand there and stare?"_

_More questions from her just twisted his mouth into a half-grin as he stepped forward, his hands gravitating towards her hips. He glanced over her shoulder for a moment, watching the water hit between her shoulder blades and run down her back, then he turned his head, his lips close to her left ear. "You look_ vulnerable _." He felt her inch closer to him, her right hand planted on his chest between their bodies. "I've never seen you like this."_

_"There is a first time for everything, Jacen."_

_"Everything?"_

_He felt her nod, the left side of her face against the left side of his. "It is too bad you're only staying for one night." She pulled back, her eyes sparkling slightly as she looked up to him._

_He agreed with her words, but knew that he couldn't change them. He could only be here for one night. But of course, the night had just started and Jacen Solo was planning to make the most of it. Pushing her back under the stream of water for a second or two, he nudged her through and pressed her up against the wall, stepping under the water himself. He noticed her cringe momentarily at the cool stone on her back. His half-grin grew slightly as he leaned forward and planted his lips on her neck, where they worked their way upwards as his hands worked their way down._

_Jacen felt her fingers on his shoulder and as his lips met with the soft spot behind her ear, she dug her nails in, causing him to growl her name --_

"Tenel Ka."

Eyes shooting open, Jacen Solo woke up and saw the sunlight beaming around a shape that loomed over him. It was _her_. 

"Hmmm? Friend Jacen, are you alright? Your face is red and you are breathing quite heavily. Did you trip or something?"

Scrambling to a sitting position, Jacen pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly realizing that this was the most uncomfortable situation he had ever been in. Was that just a dream or something? What if it was a vision? Like a vision of the future. Uncle Luke talked about those and maybe he had just had one. It was definitely in the future though because as he looked upon Tenel Ka now, he noticed differences. 

In the vision, there had been a tiara on the counter, most likely hers, her hair was longer, pinned up and not in braids and she was cleaned up, a tad more pale. Her eyes were the same, still no prosthetic arm. Her... her _breasts were bigger_. Jacen's face flushed more at that thought, his eyes tearing from her chest to her face as she looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I gotta go."

"Are you alright?" She looked genuinely worried at this point and leaned towards him, placing her right hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off, his mind flashing back to the way that hand worked in his vision. "I'm great!" Solo stammered, jumping up and pasting a fake grin on his face. He pointed to a short and unruly shrubbery that sat to his right. The vines of him almost tripping him up. "My snake! It's in this bush!"

_Oh man, did I just say that?_

"Here! So! I'm gonna go get it and scold it and shove it back in its cage!"

_STOP TALKING, JACEN._

Tenel Ka stared up at him from where she was kneeling on the ground, her hand in her lap. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed, head tilted slightly. He had to get out of there while he still could. With any shred of dignity he could manage. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh! Coming, you? I'll come -- no, you know? The snake might, uh, you, no. No. No worries. I'm fine! I'll catch you later!" Dashing away from the clearing, Jacen crashed through the brush, in the direction of the academy. "Okaybyenow!" He called behind him.

She watched after him for a few moments, before pushing herself to her feet and peering around the clearing. She had never seen him run that fast before. There was definitely something going on with him. Tenel Ka knew this for a fact when she saw Jacen's pet crystal snake slithering across the clearing. Reaching down, she gently picked it up and let it curl up in her hand before starting off towards the temple after him.

It took her a few minutes to get back; she had to push through the brush with her shoulders since her hand was occupied with the creature and once she returned she began asking around about where the elder Solo boy had gotten off to. His quarters was the most likely choice, and it was where she headed, making sure to be careful with his pet.

Once she arrived, she knocked on the closed door and waited for a moment, blinking a few times as the seconds passed. The door slid open, Jacen Solo appearing and casually throwing himself against the frame, arms crossed, right foot crossed over the left, the toe of his boot digging into the dirty ground. He looked relaxed, calm even -- although his face was still slightly red and there was still a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead.

She said nothing and held her hand out, the snake peeking through a hole between her pointer and middle finger.

"Rank!" 

Tenel Ka handed him the pet, her eyebrow arched once more. "You look better," she said, as she followed him into the room and over to the cage where he was coaxing the snake to slither back inside.

He spun around after shutting the cage and that was when Tenel Ka noticed, in passing, that the top clasps of his jumpsuit were undone. She thought nothing of it and waited for a response from him -- he just peered to her, head tilted, hands together behind his back. "I guess I was just worried about my pet."

"Mmmhmm," it was all she could manage as she sat down on the edge of his bed, peering up at him. He was looking down at her, a glint in his eyes. His hair was tousled and slightly sweaty as strands of it hung down in front of his brandy gaze.

He paused, debating on what to tell her. She obviously knew something was wrong -- well, it wasn't necessarily wrong, it was just _embarrassing_. "I... uh, I had a vision of the future."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I was really tall and I had like..." He absently flexed in an exaggerated manner. " _muscles_. Can you believe it? I was wearing black too. Yeah, I _was_ wearing it. I looked really suave. But other than that, and I guess a couple other things, I was the same. You were there too."

"Oh? What was I doing?"

 _I told me not to mess this up,_ Jacen lectured himself in his head before speaking.

"I just remember you looked really pretty," he beamed. It was true. He didn't tell her all about it, he just told her that much and left it there, not going into details. He was afraid if he told her all about it, it would never happen -- or he would get slapped. He was also afraid that if he told her about it and went back through the whole thing, he would just have the same problem that he did before. So he just left it at that, sat down on the bed beside her and threw his right arm around her shoulders. "Really pretty."


End file.
